1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling the electrically driven let-off motion and electrically driven take-up motion of a loom and, more specifically, to a wireless let-off and take-up control system capable of controlling motors respectively for the let-off motion and the take-up motion in changing an old warp beam for a new warp beam to move knots formed by tying together the respective warps of the old and new warp beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several methods of changing an old warp beam for a new warp beam. In changing an old warp beam for a new warp beam without changing the heddles and the reed, first the warp yarns of the old beam are cut near the old beam before changing the old warp beam for the new warp beam. Then, it is necessary to tie the warp yarns of the old warp beam and those of the new warp beam, respectively, by a tying machine, and to draw the warp yarns of the new warp beam so as to move knots formed in tying together the respective warp yearns of the new and old warp beam through the mails of heddles and the reed toward the front. Then, the warp yarns of the new warp beam are wound around the cloth beam to start the loom for weaving operation.
Incidentally, the warp yarns must be drawn in carefully so that the knots are not caught by the reed, droppers and the mails of the heddles. Ordinarily, in drawing in the warp yarns, one operator operates the control panel of the loom to operate the take-up mechanism and let-off motion of the loom properly so that the warp yarns are moved without being excessively relaxed or tightened, while another operator watches the movement of the warp yarns and flaps the warp yarns so that the knots will pass the reed, the droppers and the mails of the heddles. Therefore, changing the warp beam requires at least two operators and the unsuccessful cooperation of the two operators causes the breakage of the warp yarns, which is not desirable from the viewpoint of work efficiency and labor saving.